Music Of The Heart
by LilAnimegurl
Summary: Chapter 5 up(rated for later chapters) A new girl comes to the private school of Lexmark high conquering everyone with her beautiful voice. Even the impossible Duo Maxwell, can she change his womanizing ways or will she just another vivctim?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Well here's my first try at a Gundam Wing fic^^ I hope you all enjoyed the rest of my DBZ stories. Well on with the story and enjoy! Oh, yeah Review! ^^  
  
Disclaimers: GW is NOT mine neither are any of the characters in them. Also for future chapters I do not own any of the songs that will be included in this fan fiction. If any thing is of my own creation the title of the song or poem will be here and followed by a copy right sign (©).  
* * *  
A girl silently looked out the back window of the taxi that she was in. On her way to the boarding school her mother had sent her off to, just so she could get the best of education and be out of the "bad influence". She sighed. She would miss hanging out with her friends, she came from the worst part of the city. But the only reason it was the worst part was because of the reputation they got from the early years. But her mother was an immigrant Dominican woman whose parents had taken her out of school for being too cheap to buy her the uniform provided for each and every school in the country. Also, being abandoned by the father of her daughter, who was supposed to come for her when he was settled in the United States. "To raise our small family." He said. "But he never came back for me, so when I went to find him here he had another woman." Her mother had told her. The story with her father was an interesting one it was like her mother's own love story. Her father had met her in the Dominican Republic and promised her the moon and stars. But for some reason when her mother had come he was already married, so she never told him she was pregnant. So her mother was abandoned by the man she thought loved her, and even though she was intelligent woman she didn't have a diploma. So all the jobs she could get were those for cleaning and in her spare time would make bakeries to sell to the corner stores. But all in all she was a good mother. Even though she and her daughter would have arguments they would work them out in the end. Most of the time. She yawned. She was tired from the long car ride from Boston, MA to upstate New York. She took out her head phones and one of the burned CDs she had made before she left home. Pressing the buttons necessary the first track began to play. She closed her eyes and set her head back. It would be about a half an hour before she got to the school. She began to think of her home and how with every mile the taxi made she was going to be farther and farther away from her mother her home and her friends. She felt something tickle the side of her face. Reaching her hand up to see what it was she was surprised to find it was a tear. She had never cried not even when she had to get 10 stitches on her knee when she was nine. She wiped off the tear and was told by the driver that they would be there soon. She took her bag to see if anything fell out but everything seemed to be in check. Straightening her shirt and putting back on the silver thumb ring she was fiddling with. Soon a huge castle like building came into view. With sad eyes she looked up onto the school that she would be attending to as her new home.  
  
"Here we are Miss." Said the driver.  
  
"Thanks, how much for the trip?" the girl asked the taxi driver. He scratched his head and said about $250.00. She took from her back pack her wallet and paid him $265.00. She swung her back-pack over one shoulder, the taxi had drove off. She took her head phones down to around her neck. The song "Addictive" was playing in her hip hop and RB CD. She began to enter the school, all she really had to do was climb the stairs to the entrance. She was told that all her personal belongings she sent before her coming to Lexmark would already be in the room she would be attending by the time she would get to the school. As she got farther up the stairs she saw that students were outside on their free period. Holding her head high she reached the top of the stairs. A few stared as she entered the castle like school. Some gave a polite smile and she returned it. When she was inside she looked around for the main offices. She put her CD Player away into her bag and began walking down the halls. After a while she couldn't find the main office but to her luck a tall boy with blonde hair came up to her and asked if she needed help.  
  
"Actually I do, can you tell me where the Headmaster's office is?"  
  
"Sure no problem." He said "Just follow me." And so she did. She looked at the trophies won by some of the school groups, and what they passed by so she could go to the office herself without having someone help her. After five minutes of walking in silence, they stopped by two large double doors.  
  
"My name is Quatre. If you need anything just ask around for me. If you want I'll show you around later on in the day, around Four o'clock?" He asked extending his hand for a shake  
  
"Sure. Thanks a lot for showing me to the headmaster's office, by the way my name is Aurora." She said shaking his hand.  
  
"We'll meet up at the front of the school. That's where you came in from. This is the Headmaster's office. I'll see you later." he said walking towards the direction they came from. Taking in a breath she knocked on the door. A deep male's voice responded to enter. She opened the door to find a grand room which all the walls were made of shelves filled with books. All the walls accept one that was behind the headmaster's desk. The Oriental rug under her feet felt thick just by stepping onto it.  
  
"Please take a seat." The headmaster motioned for two seats in front of his desk. Aurora moved her back pack to her hands and sat to the chair on the right.  
  
"You must be my newest student, Aurora Flores I assume."  
  
"Yes, sir. I am."  
  
"I would like to welcome you to Lexmark. I hope you will see it as your new home. I'm Headmaster Zechs Marquise. We're privileged to have such an excellent student like you here with us. We have a variety of different classes and you will be attending to each. Classes begin at 7:20 AM to 3:40 PM after the classes end what you do with your spare time is up to you. The school's doors close at 9:30 PM and you must be in your room by 10:00 PM. There are no classes over the weekend. We expect that you will act properly and respectfully towards your classmates and professors. There is a dress code. Your uniform will be provided in your room. Any questions?"  
  
Aurora shook her head. She had been listening to the rules of the school. It all sounded simple she could handle it, even though she wasn't used to having to wear a uniform. But she shrugged it off she couldn't get into any problems just because she didn't like the dress code the school had.  
  
"Well if you need anything you can always come to me or any other of the staff. Your room number is 301, here are your keys." The headmaster gave her two golden keys and an envelope. "In that envelope there's a schedule of each class, the room number, and the name of the teacher. Once you've changed to your uniform please come back here and I'll take you to your first class. Again any questions or complaints come to me or my staff. Have a good day." He extended his hand for a hand shake, she stood up and shook it before taking the keys and the envelope. She swung her bag over her shoulder and thanked him before opening and shutting the door behind her.  
  
She walked down the halls looking at the number of each door and found that she was going the right way towards the student's rooms. Soon she found hers, she took one of the keys and slid the gold metal through the key - hole and turned it rightwards, she heard the lock open, turned the knob, and she pushed open the door. Looking around she was glad to see that she had a stunning view of the ocean. She looked onto her bed, her uniform was at the foot of it. So were her bags, trunk, and to her delight her guitar. She set her bag down and picked up the black knee length skirt, and the royal blue blouse. She scrunched up her nose at the skirt. She also looked at the shoes, they were low she wasn't used to low shoes unless they were sneakers. She dressed herself into her new uniform, then went into the bathroom she picked up her hip length hair into one bun but left the layers that went to her chin out of the bun. The uniform looked attractive on her. Her skin color was a few shades lighter than caramel. Her eyes were gray with different shades of an old navy and light blue, then rimmed with black. Her hair was a deep silky black. Any woman would kill for her figure. Everyone she would meet that was an old friend of her mother would say that she looked like her father when he was young and like her mother now. When she was satisfied with how she looked, she took her key and placed it inside the small pocket of the skirt after she locked the door and began to walk down to the Headmaster's office.  
* * *  
"Have you guys seen the newest student that came today?" asked Relena Peacecraft, a student that was brought to Lexmark since she was in eighth grade, to her friends entering Spanish Class.  
  
"No, but a lot of people have during fifth period." Replied her friend Hilde.  
  
"What are you gossiping about now ladies?" asked Duo another member of Relena's group of friends. Relena gave him a tug to make him sit down next to her.  
  
"It's not gossip moron," She replied. "But have you seen the new girl?"  
  
"What new girl? There was going to be a new girl?" Duo asked rather surprised he never really listened to the rumors that always went around the school, he knew that three-fourths of the time they were all lies.  
  
"It's what everyone's been talking about! A few people have seen her this morning. But all who have seen her are in a totally different class. Or at least I think they are." Relena explained. Soon most of the student had entered the classroom but lessons wouldn't start for another 5 minutes. "Hey Heero." Greeted Relena.  
  
"Hi, can't talk have to study for the test!" he said sitting down on a desk, opening the Spanish text book and trying to memorize all the important details. Not soon behind came Wufie taking his seat behind Heero.  
  
"Have you guys seen Quatre, he has my notes and I need them for the next period?" Wufie asked the group, the girls shook their head but Hilde looked towards the door and said: "Speak of the devil."  
  
"Hola," Quatre stopped to remember how to say "how are you guys" in Spanish. "Como estan?" Quatre asked his friends.  
  
"Umm.we're good! I think that's the right the reply." said Hilde beaming.  
  
"It is. I think I'm ready for this test, how bout you guys?" a few nodded, Heero continued to read and didn't reply to anything or anyone, Duo shrugged.  
  
"Well Quatre and Wufie have either of you seen the new student that has come to this God forsaken boarding school? Supposedly it's the talk of the day and these to here have been braking their heads to know what she looks like." asked Duo breaking the silence. Wufie shook his head.  
  
"A few of the guys have. They say: 'she's gorgeous'. But I won't believe it until I see it with my own eyes." Wufie replied.  
  
"Well I've seen her, talked to her too. She seems really nice." Quatre said sitting down  
  
"Really? What did she look like?" asked Relena curiously  
  
"She has long hair and grayish bluish eyes, and it seems she doesn't come from New York state."  
  
"She doesn't sound at all that interesting." Duo said yawning "Nothing exciting happens around here! This school needs some excitement."  
  
"Of course for you there isn't, you go to the usual routine every week. Get a new girl, make her like you, screw her then go to a different one." Hilde said.  
  
"Is it their fault if they can't resist me? Anyone who hears would think you're jealous." He replied grinning putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"Oh please!" cried out Hilde.  
  
A moment later the teacher came in through the door telling them to take a seat and that she hoped they studied for their Spanish Test. Everyone groaned as they put away their text books. They knew their sixth period would be very long today.  
  
* * *  
  
Aurora and the headmaster walked down the hall towards her first class of the day. They both walked in silence Aurora looked at the rooms, each of them had students listening, trying out experiments, or reading from text books. "This wing must have be where are all of the classrooms are." Aurora thought to herself.  
  
"The library is here also." The headmaster said as if reading her mind. "The library takes all the floors for the building, it's right down the hall."  
  
"I think I'll be spending most of my time in there." She replied  
  
"You like to read?"  
  
"I love to read, ever since I was a little girl."  
  
"Most students here refer to reading as 'evil'."  
  
"I dunno, some people are just too busy to ever read books. Some just don't seem to like to."  
  
Before the headmaster could've have replied to her comment he saw that he had reached the classroom she was assigned for her sixth period.  
  
"This is your Math class for the sixth period. The next period is the last one for the day. I'm sure you know which classroom you should go to for your next period." The headmaster said to her. She simply nodded. He opened the door in front of them and asked the teacher to talk for a minute.  
  
"Yes, Headmaster?" asked the young teacher. She wore a "no nonsense" pony tail, but her eyes showed that if you were kind to her, she would be kind to you.  
  
"I'd like to introduce you to our newest student, Aurora Flores." He said stepping aside for the teacher to see Aurora. "This is Ms. White." He said towards Aurora. Aurora extended her hand and said "I'm glad to meet you."  
  
"As am I." Smiled Ms. White shaking Aurora's hand. "Well she came just in time, class is just about to begin, come dear we'll announce you to the class and we can get your day started." The teacher said walking into the classroom.  
  
"As most have you have heard there is a new student, she will be placed in this class and I hope you will treat her with the same respect you treat each other." She turned to the door and whispered for Aurora to come in. She casually walked in with her head held high. "Please take a seat." Aurora looked to see the only empty desk in front of a male student. She set her books and trapper keeper below the desk after she sat down waiting for any instructions the teacher had to give. Aurora felt a bit uncomfortable, she felt as if there were a million eyes on her. Not a million but most of the students in the room were looking, others looked at the teacher ready to end the day. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: GW is NOT mine neither are any of the characters in them. Also for future chapters I do not own any of the songs that will be included in this fan fiction. If any thing is of my own creation the title of the song or poem will be here and followed by a copy right sign (©).  
* * *  
  
Aurora after her classes went straight to her room to change into something more comfortable, her shoes were killing her and the heat was getting on her nerves. The perspiration on her back was dripping into her skirt at the zipper on her behind. She un-tucked her shirt from inside her skirt and unbuttoned the first three buttons at the top and bottom. She let down her hair and thanked the windows here were open as the breeze played with hair and caressed her face. She was waking towards her dorm, no one was really around this corridor except her. She took the key out of the small pocket of her skirt and opened the door As soon as she shut the door behind her she quickly discarded her clothes and stepped into the cold water of the shower. Once she was done she chose some black flared pants with a red half shirt that in Japanese said "Death". She picked up her long hair leaving a little at her neck. She braided the hair she had in her hands, then turned it into a bun and pinned the bun braid to her scalp and put a red bandana around the bun. Then she spilt the hair by her neck in two straight down the middle strands and turned those into braids that dropped from her shoulders to her waist. She then took strands out from each side oh her ears and then from the front of her head. Satisfied with how she looked she took her keys and went out of the small bathroom and picked up the mess she had made. She looked at her bag on the bed and the trunk on the foot of the bed. Dreading that she would have to put it all away at night. "Oh well it'll keep me busy," she said allowed. She looked at her silver wrist watch and read that the hour said "4:22" in the afternoon. She took her CD player from the night stand and walked out to meet Quatre.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Duo want to come with me and show the new girl around?" asked Quatre to his friend when they were on the way to the front gates, they were alone now, away from all the others. They had come to the school many years ago. Their parents too busy to take care of them so they sent them to this school since they about to finish Junior High. But once they entered high school they were sent to this building. The high school of Lexmark. Now this was their third year and soon they would be able to go to the college of this school or to the one they choose.  
  
"Sure, whatever I have nothing better to do." Duo said with his arms behind his head. His hair in its usual braid that almost touched his tailbone. He didn't mind much, he wasn't going to get a hair cut. What for? So he could waist money on something that was going to keep on growing. He might as well just let it grow then when it's too long he'll cut it. Maybe. His bluish-purple eyes were fixed on nothing really just the steps he had to take. He had changed into a pair of jeans and kept his black shirt. Many girls stared at him mostly freshmen girls. He passed a huddled group of girls who were talking and looking at him as he passed by. He winked at them, and soon you could hear the many giggles of the 15 and 14 year old girls filling the hall. Quatre just shook his head grinning.  
  
"So is she really that hot that she has guys talking about her all over the school?" asked Duo curious.  
  
"Who? Oh, well, to tell you the truth, yeah." Said Quatre looking at his friend a very small grin to his face. "But," his face fell. "She looks like a serious girl, not the type of girl you would like." He said seriously to his best friend.  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
"Someday you're going to have to stop being a heart breaker and find someone."  
  
"You and I know that that sort of thing is not for me. That I will never settle down." He said dropping his arms to his side. "I resist on the fact I will someday be tied down." he said half laughing. Soon they were at the entrance and he sat down on the stone that lead to the grand stairs, which was about 4 feet and half tall. His feet still touched the floor, considering he was 6 feet, three inches.  
  
"So when is she gone be here? I'm getting impatient." Said Duo laying on the stone he was sitting on.  
  
"She'll show up any minute now, Gees ever heard of something called patience?"  
  
"Patience? That's a word that doesn't exist in my dictionary."  
  
Before Quatre could answer his eyes were caught by the color red and black approaching him, he looked up at the face the colors belonged to and smiled at her, realizing it was the girl he had helped that same afternoon. Duo opened one eye, when Quatre had tapped him in a manner to wake up, he saw that the guest of honor had finally arrived. He jumped off where he was sitting at, and stood next to his friend. Eyeing the girl as she came closer, she was either form New York City or a different city that was similar. Her eye caught Duo's attention they way the stood out of her  
  
"Hey, sorry I'm a little late, my last period class what out early." Aurora said coming up to the two, she had noticed that he wasn't alone. But he was with a long-haired guy that seemed to be his friend. She looked at them for a moment, memorizing their features like she would always do with her friends.  
  
"it's alright, it happens. Oh yeah this is one of my best friends, Duo." He said motion to Duo.  
  
"Hey, Duo Maxwell, a pleasure to meet you." Duo said to her extending his hand for a shake. Aurora took his hand and pumped it once before letting go.  
  
"Aurora Flores, same here."  
  
"So we should get started," said Quatre walking back into the school. "As we can obviously see this is the entrance, if you go further down will be the first floor entrance to the library, and these rooms are the tech ed, home economics, gym, and gym lockers both females and males." He said imitating a deep voice.  
  
"You should be a Tourist." Teased Duo.  
  
"Yeah and watch my mother's eyes roll back into her head and die. I agree." Said Quatre pretending to be in deep thought.  
  
"Well it's your career you should be the one to choose, not your mother." Said Aurora. Quatre looked at her as if she had just made the biggest point in her life.  
  
"That is true, but I wouldn't want to disappoint my mother with whatever job I choose. So she wants me to be a doctor." Said Quatre climbing up the grand stairs to the second floor. "Anyways," said Quatre changing the subject, he didn't want to talk about his mother to someone he had just met that same morning. "This is the second floor as we can now see. Here we have our lovely G3 labs, Science laboratories, and all our other classes go here. Each and every one. This whole second floor stretches towards all the wings in the school. This section right here is the Senior's classes, which is no wing, this is the middle where everything technically connects. The North wing is the Freshman's, the South Wing belongs to the Sophomore's, The West Wing belongs to the Junior's and last but not least the East wing belongs to the eighth grade."  
  
Aurora's eyebrow went up as her mouth hung slightly open, so many people where here at this school. How could they all fit? How was she not supposed to get lost in this huge school.  
  
"Exactly how big is this school?" she asked. Duo was looking at his locker that were out on the halls ways, he moved to his and began to work the codes to open his lock, he heard Aurora's question and decided to answer.  
  
"It has 7 stories. The library goes up to the fourth floor, from there on up are our dormitories." He then pulled out a notebook that had black and white spots specked all over before closing the locker again. He turned around to face the two people that he was keeping company.  
  
"Wow this school is huge. In my old school all there were was 4 stories one for each grade."  
  
"Where you from exactly?" asked Quatre walking towards the stairs to get to the next story which was where the drama theater was in and the regular theater, also a few of the art classes.  
  
"I'm from Boston, Massachusetts." She replied with a hint of sadness.  
  
"Since when have you been here in New York?"  
  
"I arrived yesterday to the Bronx where my aunt lives, then came here with yet another taxi to come to the school. Arrived last period though."  
  
"Oh, I see, aren't you really tired?"  
  
"Nah I'm used to getting lack of sleep."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yeah," she said amused. "I have snuck out my mom's house to go clubbin, spending late night hours doing homework, and those nights when insomnia just gets a hold of you."  
  
"You suffer from insomnia?"  
  
"Mm hmm, only when I'm stressed out." She said climbing the end of the stair case and opening up the door that leads to the third floor. "What goes here?"  
  
"Art classes, theater classes, and the theatre its self. Also international languages"  
  
"Gees, I know I'm going to get lost here."  
  
"Maybe just the first week, but you can do it." Quatre laughed. Aurora gave him a joking glare. Duo was silent looking at his friend as he talked about everything that was anything with the girl he now knew as Aurora. He decided it wouldn't be too bad if he too was to get into a conversation with her.  
  
"By the way, what languages do they teach here?" asked Aurora looking through the windows of each classroom.  
  
"French, A, B, and C, then Spanish A, B and C. German A, B, and C. Incase your wondering A is for basic, B is for moderate, and C is for advanced." Answered Duo. Aurora gave him the biggest smile in the world. "What?" asked Duo.  
  
"Now Spanish will be the most simplest class in the whole year."  
  
"Do enlighten us."  
  
"Well considering I am Dominican, Spanish will be very simple." She said beaming into the classing room.  
  
"You're Spanish?"  
  
"Of course, my mother and my family taught me to speak it fluently as a child and to this day it's been with me."  
  
"Wow, I know Japanese rather fluently. But our friend Heero knows it better than me considering he's from Japan."  
  
"Now that's a language I would love to learn."  
  
"Maybe we could give each other lessons."  
  
"Yeah, maybe."  
  
"Ok people, now for the fourth floor. Up here we have our library where you can use the computers with Internet access, novels, encyclopedias, dictionaries, all sorts of books really." Said Quatre interrupting what he knew would be Duo's plan to get to know Aurora, Aurora stepped into the library and her eyes went wide, the library was huge. They were on a plat form that leads to stairs for the lower and upper floors. But the closer she walked towards the rail you could see the last 2 floors that they had passed and if you looked up you could see the rest of the floors that the library took up.  
  
"Wow.This is amazing. Reminds me of one of the libraries I would go to in Boston." Said Aurora looking around.  
  
"Yeah we're pretty fortunate to have it."  
  
"Whoa, the library is this big?." Said Duo looking around also. Aurora laughed to herself.  
  
"Haven't been here much, eh?"  
  
"He he, nope."  
  
Then they heard someone whisper Quatre and Duo's name, it was Relena and Hilde. They started to walk towards the girls, Aurora behind them.  
  
"Duo I'm shocked you're actually in the library for once." Said Relena pretending to be shocked. Duo gave her a joking glare. Hilde laughed this would always happen between them. Hilde's eyes fell on Aurora, she smiled too sweetly if you asked her.  
  
"Hello, uh.." said Relena taking out her hand towards her.  
  
"Aurora. Aurora Flores" she finished for her while taking her hand and pumping it once. Hilde took her hand out to but when she was going to shake her hand she gave a pretty weak pump. As if not really liking the presence of the new student. Everyone noticed. Especially Aurora she didn't pay it much attention, she was used to it, and after all she had enemies back in Boston worse than her. Aurora smiled at her with an amused expression on her face, 'Maybe upstate New York isn't going to be so boring after all.'  
  
* * *  
  
After Duo and Quatre had finished their tour along with the new acquaintances Aurora went to where the pay phones were. She sighed as she picked up the phone, she dialed a few quick numbers and waited for her mother to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" said a woman on the other side.  
  
"Hey, Mami." Said Aurora sheepishly.  
  
"BABY!" she heard the woman exclaim with happiness. "How are you? How was your trip? Did you make it alright? Did they treat you good?"  
  
"Wow, wow, wow, slow down woman!" she laughed. "One thing at a time, I'm good, I've already made some friends, and this school is huge. If I don't get lost it's a miracle. The trip was very long and very boring. I made it alright you know I can hold my own. But how are you?"  
  
"I'm glad you're ok. Things are lonely without you, everyone misses you, baby. I've had so many calls from all the kids."  
  
"Tell them I miss them a lot! And I miss you too you know." She said looking down with the phone on her ear. "How's Frank?"  
  
"Frank's fine, he says hi." Frank was her moms new husband, Aurora liked him, he seemed to make her mom happy, he was funny, respectful, and seemed more like friend to her then a step - father. Frank took the phone.  
  
"Yo!" he joked. Aurora laughed  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, everyone misses you, I never knew you were so popular."  
  
"Of course I am! Don't you see who my mom is!" she laughed. Before her smiled faded. "I'm going to hang up now mami is going to flip if she sees that the phone bill raises because of me. You know how she is."  
  
"Yeah, well talk you later, your mom says bye."  
  
"I love both you of you."  
  
"We love you too sweetie, have fun."  
  
Sighing she hung up the phone before taking it back on her ear and began to call her best friends Nicole and Julissa. They had been friends since kindergarten, they were there when she was going in the taxi they had skipped school so they could say good bye. There were lots of tears and a lot of hugging. Aurora dialed the number. Hoping someone would pick up the phone no one did. She seemed a little surprised, then she heard the machine begin to work. She hung up the phone she never liked leaving messages on an answering machine she felt as if she was talking to a wall. She walked back to her room never seeing the person that was overhearing her conversation. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: GW is NOT mine neither are any of the characters in them. Also for future chapters I do not own any of the songs that will be included in this fan fiction. If any thing is of my own creation the title of the song or poem will be here and followed by a copy right sign (©).  
* * *  
Aurora walked back towards her dorm. She wanted to talk to Juli and Nicole so badly, to tell them about Duo and Quatre and ask how the guys were. How everyone was. But she would try again before 10 o'clock that night. Once she had entered her room she began sorting her things. Placing the suitcase onto her bed, she began to take things out and place them in the draws that she had mentally assigned them. Taking her tooth brushes combs, and other supplies to the bathroom draws, she came to her guitar, she wanted it to play it so badly but she was afraid she'd wake someone up or disturb someone during their studies. She set the guitar on the bed. Taking her small notebook she began to look through all of the songs her friends and her would sing and dance to. Not being able to resist she took the guitar and walked out of her room and walked back to the entrance of the school. Sitting down on the stone steps she took the guitar out of the case and took it in her hands, her fingers lightly swept across the cords. Closing her eyes she began to play, not singing, not yet. But she would play, her soul suddenly felt so light and her heart felt so free. She loved this. The music. The freedom it always gave her.  
  
Duo had been walking out from the indoor basketball court when he heard a guitar begin to play, he walked towards the open door and saw a girl playing the guitar with her eyes closed. He stepped a bit closer to see that it was Aurora. He stopped and listened, no singing. All there was, was just music. He leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest. He wasn't one to admit it but he loved the guitar. He soon heard the melody change, the music played for a while, then he heard it. At first he thought it was his imagination, he thought he was hearing the voice of an angel, that's what it seemed. Her voice was carried inside by the warm wind. He looked at her, she was just the right build, she was rather short but she didn't seem to mind. Her hair was so silky and black. His hands itched to run his fingers through them over and over. He listened to her sing.  
  
"Find me here Speak to me I want to feel you I need to hear you You are the light That is leading me To the place Where I find peace again" She trailed off playing the guitar, when she was about to sing the next verse she felt as if someone was watching her. She opened her eyes and turned her gaze behind her to see Duo as if studying her, she smiled at him sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to bother you-" she was cut off by him.  
  
"No not all, it was just that I heard the guitar and wanted to listen." He said sitting next to her. "Have you played it long?"  
  
"Not too long, just since I was 12. It was a present from my mother." She said looking at her guitar while running her fingers along it. She looked down not meeting his gaze. She was far away from school tomorrow, or from studying or doing homework.  
  
"You homesick?" he asked looking at her profile. She looked up and sighed.  
  
"Yeah, this is the first time I'm away from my home by myself, over there we had a crew who would always stick together. All the time, especially us girls. We would run off to Connecticut and we would always be together. Even though we'd get busted the next day." She said smiling. "Ah, I'm probably annoying you with my rambling." She said looking away from him.  
  
"Nah you're not. Don't worry." He smirked. This was perfect, he was getting to know more about her. "So where exactly are you from?"  
  
"Boston, how about you?"  
  
"New York City." He said reaching into his front pocket and taking out a cigar, he had no idea why he smoked them he guessed he got into the habit always having friends who would smoke around him. Aurora looked at him placing the cig between his lips.  
  
"You smoke?" she asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yea-" before he was able to finish replying two fingers came up, took away the cigar and broke it in two. "Not around me." He looked at her surprised, no female would ever dare to touch him without him touching her first, never the less take away his cigar. He was impressed. She didn't really seem to care if he was the king of England, none the less one of the most popular guys in all of Lexmark high. He grinned. "I smoke, but not around you." He said as if what happened a few moments ago never did. It was her turn for her to study him. She looked at his face. He had violet eyes, the first actually she had ever seen. He had long chestnut hair that was tied up into a braid behind his back. He always seemed to carry a mischief grin. She hadn't heard anything from his reputation but so far he seemed like a nice guy to hang out with. 'But be careful because those looks aren't easily ignored.' She told herself.  
  
"So tell me, those eyes real?" she asked trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Sure are. How about yours?" he said propping back on his elbows.  
  
"Just as real as the hair on your head." She said tapping his braid, partly laughing. "Since when have you been growing it out?"  
  
Duo closed his eyes trying to remember. "Since I was 11 and I'm 17 now so for six years. Hey how old are you anyways?"  
  
"I just turned 17 last month. Sucks to be 17 huh?"  
  
"Big time. By next year we'll be in the Fed's evil computers forever." She laughed at what he said.  
  
"My friends say that all the time. So you here for any special reasons?"  
  
"Nah, my parents just want me to get the best education. You?"  
  
"Same except my mom also sent me here to get out of the "bad" influence." She said rolling her eyes.  
  
"You from the wrong side of town?" he said raising an eyebrow, 'There could be more to this girl than meets the eye.'  
  
"We could say that, just the worst. Drug dealers, gangs, street fighting , been in a few myself." She said grinning proudly.  
  
"Really? Couldn't you have been killed? I think that's why your mom sent you here." She laughed.  
  
"You sound like my friends, I could have been killed but when you're in rage all you see is red and can't control yourself, besides when you grow up with all the girls and guys I did, they teach you to fight. Just in case, you know."  
  
"Were you in a gang?" he asked curiously.  
  
"No, but my friends and I were into the whole anti drug thing. We were in school and we played music, did plays. But my moms thought that sooner or later that influence would get to me. Either that or the gangs, they had this thing against us." She said shaking her head. They talked about other things for hours. Things seemed to be going well, good thing that it was Friday if not they both would have been in deep trouble they had moved inside from the steps to the hallways of the dorms speaking in hushed tones.  
  
"I think we should go to bed now." Aurora said yawning. She took out the bob pins out of her hair and took out her ponytails along with her braids. Her hair fell down her back she looked down at her watch 1:15, it read. This reminded her of her friends and every Friday night when they would stay at the stoop and talk about anything. She sighed at the memories. Standing up she brushed her jeans off and looked at Duo whom had also stood up after her. He was at least a foot taller than she.  
  
"Thanks for the tour and everything today. I'll see you tomorrow." She said she turned to walk away before looking back and waving. She was exhausted, heading for her dorm she took out her keys slipped them into the lock and stepped in. After searching for her pajamas she finally found them five minutes later, slipping into bed and resting for the long day tomorrow.  
  
Duo had done the same thing once he had gotten to his dorm but Aurora was on his mind. He had been thinking of her when she waved when she walked away, when she was out of sight, when he walked to his dorm. And now before bed he was thinking about her too. Maybe this meant there was something actually special within this girl, that she wasn't like the others that just wanted one night of passion, maybe she was the kind of truthful honest girl who deserved more. He felt like cracking up at what he was thinking, laughing to himself he turned around and fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
It was 10:30 AM on a Saturday morning and in Lexmark High the busy world of scholars, preps and soon to burned students began, but there were still two bodies that lay under heaps in separate beds in separate sections of the school of course. Sleeping in late was the price they had to pay for going to bed at 1 o'clock in the morning. None the less they were both still sound asleep, Duo lost under a messy bundle of blankets and a pillow the only thing visible was a dangling leg and half of his right arm. On the other hand Aurora was a resting peacefully her hair looking like a black ocean spread out on her pillow.  
  
She shuffled onto her side on the bed and groggily opened up her eyes. She looked at her watch and groaned. 10:45. She knew she had to go to wake up soon and get her day started, she closed her eyes again and got comfortable, still thinking she was at home on her queen sized bed she rolled over too far and fell with a hard thud to the floor on her butt.  
  
"Oww!!" she groaned rubbing her bottom and standing up. With a miserable face she padded to the bathroom with bare feet to begin her day.  
  
* * *  
  
Duo was still in a heap on his bed rolling over onto his stomach, when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"I'm asleep!" he yelled with his eyes closed.  
  
"Duo! Rise and shine it's 11 in the morning and we have tons of stuff to do before we go to the club tonight." Came Hilde's voice. She was one of Duo's friends. Someone he actually respected and never tried to have a night in the sack with. Maybe it was because he had known her since they were kids. But Hilde has always liked him and wanted him to get with her. But he wouldn't. Duo always aid that she deserved someone better, someone who would truly love her, unlike him. He wasn't ready to settle down and have a serious relationship. And so far no girl had been able to tie him down. She didn't like the idea of him being after Aurora. Hilde got the feeling that Aurora was different from the other girls that Duo had been after. She had something, Hilde couldn't quite put her finger on it. But she didn't like Aurora. Not one bit. Especially if she had the very big chance of taming Duo. That's what she wanted to do.  
  
Hilde had been keeping an eye on Aurora. Last night she had seen that she was calling her mother. She seemed to be pretty close to her. She had also seen when she was talking to Duo the whole night. He seemed so interested. Sometimes she wished he would look at her with those eyes. She could also play the guitar and sing! "What kind of girl is that? She's perfect, perfect, perfect."  
  
"I rather sleep than do anything else." He mumbled and turned onto is other side.  
  
"Duo!!" he covered his head with his pillow.  
  
"Duo!!" he pulled the blankets over himself more. Anything to keep her from fully waking him up.  
  
"Duo!!" this time she started knocking on the door. The very irritated Duo got up and opened the door. His hair was a mess, it was out of its usual braid and he was in boxers.  
  
"I'm up, can you please stop calling my name and lemme go back to sleep." He whined laying down again. Hilde smirked and pulled the covers off him.  
  
"Up and at 'em sleepy head." She chimed, she lifted him up and dragged him into the bathroom. "And don't come out until your teeth are brushed hair is combed and you've taken a shower." She said in a motherly way before sitting down on his desk chair.  
  
"I will mommy, I promise!" he said sarcastically through the bathroom door. About 20 minutes later a refreshed looking Duo came out of the bathroom fully clothed in blue jeans and a white T-shirt with a white beater underneath, finishing up his braid he started looking for his white sneakers.  
  
"So we're officially going to the club tonight?" he asked Hilde as he looked under his bed for his sneakers.  
  
"Yeah, so far Relena, Catherine, she's coming back today, Heero, Quatre, you and I are going. I don't know if Wufie wants to go though." Hilde replied spinning around in his little office chair.  
  
Tying on his sneakers he had the best idea in the entire world. Why not take Aurora? It would be a great opportunity to get to know her better, while taking her to have fun. "Hey do you think we could take Aurora?" Hilde was pretty shocked for a moment.  
  
"Uh.. Well I don't see why not. But you know we have to ask Relena since it is her car and everything."  
  
Grinning he stood up and stretched. "We both know she'll say yes, she loves meeting new people." He opened the door and motioned for her to follow him. "I know.." she mumbled under her breath. Following him down the hall where other people also had just waking up and going down to the cafeteria, some couples, others in groups. They walked, talking about whatever came to mind. Once they had made it to the cafeteria they went to sit down with their clique. The one they had ever since they met each other. Duo immediately sat down next to Relena and swung his arms around her.  
  
"Relena! Old buddy, old pal! How have you been? Do you want coffee? Anything I can get you?" he said giving her the sweetest smile. She on the other hand was as if nothing was happening she put down the plastic cup that was filled with orange juice and calmly replied:  
  
"What is that you want dearest Duo?"  
  
"Me? What would I ever ask from you? Well If you insist, I want to take Aurora to the club. And since she is new and a long, long way from home. I was wondering if you'd let her come."  
  
"Are you crazy?" Duo's face fell. Was she going to say no? Next to Duo, Hilde smiled. "Duo! You didn't even have to ask! You could have invited her any day you wanted to. Such a silly question a swear." He hugged her tightly.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said still hugging her. "You are doing me the biggest favor!"  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
Everyone turned their heads surprised at the sudden out burst.  
  
"Hilde, what's wrong?"  
  
"Umm, I forgot to call my brother for this thing that was supposed to be there today, uhhh I'll be back, excuse me." She stood up and with that left the cafeteria, looking rather flustered.  
  
"Well that was very unlike her." Said Wufie as he ate. Relena nodded.  
  
"You know how it is, PMS." Said Heero, bursting out laughing at his own comment, the others followed along.  
* * *  
  
Authors Note: Well that was another chapter! Sorry I updated so late. Had writers block and ff.net wasn't working when I wanted to update @_@ A big HUGE hug and thanks to all those who reviewed. The next one will be up soon. Bye bye, love yah all lots ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Waaaa no reviews ;__; come on people! You know you all like the story, so I'm going to do something, If I get seven reviews for this chapter I'll post up the next one if not, I won't continue cause it just show's you guys don't like it.  
  
Disclaimers: GW is NOT mine neither are any of the characters in them. Also for future chapters I do not own any of the songs that will be included in this fan fiction. If any thing is of my own creation the title of the song or poem will be here and followed by a copy right sign (©).  
* * *  
Aurora was sitting on one of the many couches of the grand library reading a magazine, her legs were crossed indian style and with her free hand she was playing with her hair. She was wearing regular blue jeans with a blue V long sleeve shirt that at the cuffs were slightly wide in an old mid-evil style. There were very few students in the library, Aurora didn't mind the silence at all. It was actually why she loved it all the more. Living in the city made her love the silence, it was something she didn't get every day. She closed the magazine and decided to go walk around the school to explore. On her way out she took out a book called "In The Forests of the Night" she told the Librarian that she'd be back for it later. While she was walking down the hall she was humming a tune from Alexander Pires. A Brazilian music artist. She loved his music ever since he started out, too bad no everyone knew how talented he was. She began singing to herself:  
  
"Hoy llego el amor con otra persona. Pero el corazon por siempre tuyo es Mi cuerpo se da y al alma perdona.  
  
Contare que es amor Jurare que es passion. Y dire lo que siento con todo cariño Y en ti pensare." she trailed off.  
  
This song always reminded her about the down side of love, not that she had ever experienced it. But she imagined love a one very sad tragedy sometimes. How some people can pretend they love you and just toss you into the wind and leave you to your own luck while you become bitter, when they're with someone else making the cycle continue. Or maybe she was taking things out of proportion. Love couldn't be so bad, could it? Her friend Maria was already married and she seemed pretty happy and all. Then again her husband was from the very heart of a good family. Aurora sighed, sometimes she thanked God that she had never experienced love. She was terrified of it. Of having her heart broken into fragments that she would have to place together all by herself. Her skin broke into goose bumps just thinking about it.  
  
By now she had stopped singing and was walking around first floor when a very long chestnut colored braid caught her eye. It was Duo, who had his back turned to her, he looked as if he was looking for someone. She caught up to him and slapped him on the shoulder playfully.  
  
"Ello, ello" she greeted warmly.  
  
"Hey, I was looking for yah." Duo replied rather surprised she had found him than him finding her. He had been searching for her to invite her to the club.  
  
"Really? What for?"  
  
"I have a surprise." He said with a grin.  
  
"A surprise?" she asked raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Yes. I know you'll love it." She began to get rather curious.  
  
"Come on tell me what it is."  
  
"Uh uh uh, you have to guess."  
  
Rolling her eyes she began to think. "Let's see, You won a million dollars and you would like to share with me because sharing is caring?" He gave her an "Uhhh" look. "No? Ah, damn. Ok ok, we'll do this, I'll guess and you tell me if I'm hot or cold."  
  
"Oh, you're definitely hot, don't worry about that." Duo thought to himself. "Sure." She made her thinking face again and began to walk down towards where the cafeteria was.  
  
"Umm is it going out?" she guessed.  
  
"Warm."  
  
"Oooh, to the movies?"  
  
"Cold."  
  
"To a concert?"  
  
"Eh, warm kinda."  
  
She began to rub her chin. "Hmm, does it involve people?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Lots of people."  
  
"Hmm," she began to ponder rubbing her chin as they entered the cafeteria. "It involves going out, people, and music." she thought a few minutes before coming to a hopeful conclusion. "Oh! Please, please tell me it's a club!"  
  
He grinned widely at her. "You got it." He watched her blue gray eyes light up with happiness and she through her arms over his neck, squealing in delight  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" when she noticed that she was hugging him so close she regained her composure and put her hands to her sides and stepped away from him. She got a scent of his cologne and got a bit light- headed but nothing she couldn't handle. "I can't thank you enough. Where are we going? When are we going? Who are we going with?" she asked him hurriedly sitting down on one of the tables.  
  
"We're going to the city to this club called the Palace, it's huge it has different dance floors that have different music. It's going to be fun I promise." She smiled and bounced in her seat with happiness and excitement. He loved the way her body felt up against his. The way her hair moved from behind her as she walked and as she jumped. The way her eyes lit up when she was happy or at something she found shocking or funny.Wait a minute when had he noticed all this? Since when did he care? Apparently about now. Sure he loved the opposite sex, he was a teenager with ragging hormones wasn't he? But he never noticed the little things before. Ever. What made this girl so different from the others? Other than the fact that you could have an actual conversation, and she only laughs at good jokes.  
  
"Wow calm down now, you barely know her, just shut up and stop thinking."  
  
"So when are we going?" she said eagerly interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Tonight with the guys you met yesterday."  
  
"You have no idea how happy this makes me." She was bouncing in her chair, beaming happily. The cafeteria looked as if it were a restaurant sort of., everywhere there were chairs and tables some for two, other for four and the rest for more. There were huge windows to the right side where you saw the sea. The whole cafeteria was filled with other students who were talking quietly among themselves drinking coffee or having a late breakfast. On the entrance wall there was a bulletin board that had all of the school's news and sign up sheets for the beginning of the year. Duo and Aurora were having a deep conversation about tonight, that Duo didn't see Heero or Wufei come in.  
  
"Hey look it's Duo working his charm on his next victim," said Heero gesturing with his head to the talking pair.  
  
"Hmm, I get a feeling this is the one that'll tame him." replied Wufei  
  
"Well, you said that the last time and didn't even last a week ." Said Heero rolling his eyes.  
  
"This one's different though. This girl seems to have worldly experience and just something about her..." Heero felt like smacking Wufei upside the head sometimes.  
  
"Stop talking all romantic and mystical already."  
  
"Oh yeah? What about when you have me fed up with Relena this, and Relena that." Said Wufei mimicking the way Heero would say things about her. Heero had liked Relena ever since the seventh grade. Every time she would do something he'd be there, it was funny Heero was the perfect soldier kind of guy but when it came to telling his feelings he was like any other guy. Clueless. Heero covered Wufei's mouth and looked around seeing if anyone had heard what he just said.  
  
"Shhhhh! No one's supposed to know that except you and the rest of the guys." Wufei chuckled and shook his head walking over to the table where Aurora and Duo were at.  
  
"Yo." Said Heero nodding his head towards the two. Wufei doing the same.  
  
"Hey guys!" said Duo with his usual grin as he stood up, followed by Aurora who smiled and gave her greeting quietly.  
  
"Oh yeah, let me introduce you guys. Wufei, Aurora, Aurora, Wufei." Said Duo introducing the two.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Aurora." Said Wufei taking out his hand for a shake, she took his hand and pumped it once.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine." From behind Heero cleared his throat.  
  
"Remember the guy I told you that speaks Japanese? Well this is him. Heero, Aurora, Aurora, Heero." Heero replied by shaking her hand and talking to her in pure Japanese with a slight smile. Aurora opened her mouth in awe before shaking his hand back and replying in Spanish.  
  
"Me da mucho gusto a concocerlo, como esta?" Heero thought for a moment before replying in Spanish with a little hint of American accent.  
  
"Estoy.muy.bien,..gracias." he said with a bit of struggle but managed to say what he wanted to say.  
  
"That's good to hear. I must admit I'm impressed." She said with visible amusement in her eyes.  
  
"Thanks, I study really hard for my Spanish tests." He replied grinning at her.  
  
"Hey Aurora, you should come to our Martial Arts tournament today, it's the first one this year." Broke in Wufei. The guys were in the martial arts tournament. Wufei, Duo and Heero, they were in the Seniors league, meaning that they would compete with those in other private schools. Those in lower grades would battle against their own league. The guys had been in the tournaments ever since they're Freshman year. They had battled against each other numerous of times. Quatre didn't compete because he was in the swordsmanship Tournaments along with Heero, though he did study martial arts, he just didn't like competing in them. The girls (Hilde, Catherine and Relena) were more interested in the female soccer games. Which was the only traveling sport in the school thus far.  
  
"Tell me when and where and I'll be there." Replied Aurora sitting down again along with the other three young men.  
  
"Oh yeah 'Fei! Thanks for reminding me, that's tonight." said Dup putting his legs on top of the table and leaning back.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" said Wufei in an annoying tone with his left eyebrow twitching. Duo had called him that since the 8th grade. He's tried to get him to call him Wufei than Fei every other time. But if you know Duo, you know it's utile to try.  
  
"Oh, Fei you should be used to it by now, besides you know it's useless trying to win against me, cause I'm da man. By the way when do the other schools come?" he said the last statement rather bored as if it wasn't a big deal that soon enough his friends and him would start competing against the other schools. As if it was easy, and to tell you the truth it was easy for them, it was something they did for fun, not to be uptight about. So far they had been the champions for 7 years and staying strong. They were the best, of course many were good also, but they were well trained, sometimes it would get close. Real close. But all in all they made it through in the end.  
  
"They're still not sure, maybe by next month before thanksgiving. Just like last year, maybe."  
  
"How do the tournaments last?" asked Aurora chiming in.  
  
"About 5 months. They usually end up studying here for the time being." Replied Heero joining into the conversation.  
  
"So what time is the tournament starting?"  
  
"At 6:00." Replied Wufei.  
  
"Cool, I'll be there."  
  
"Just remember to keep a good eye for me, Aury." Duo said winking at her. He was probably the only person who gave her a nickname.  
  
"Aury?" she said the nickname, new to her lips, while raising an eyebrow. Wufei leaned over and padded her shoulder.  
  
"Welcome to my world." He said nodding his head sadly in understanding. Aurora laughed heartedly for the first time since she came to her new school, soon being joined by the others.  
* * *  
  
Teresa sat quietly in her living room sofa, thinking just how she got herself into this mess in the first place. How could he have found her after almost 18 years? How? Of course she knew how. He had it all, he had money, contacts, everything. Everything she didn't have. All this time being a single mother struggling to survive in this city, in this neighborhood without a man to protect her or her child. But she had made it. She had made it for the last 17 years without his help and she was doing a damn good job with her daughter. Hers. Not his. Hers. He wasn't there for her to be their daughter. He was too busy getting married with someone else. After all the promises, after everything, all for nothing.  
  
She felt tears trickle down her cheeks. She brushed them off, angry with herself. How come she didn't refuse his proposal. Something was always behind all the things he said. Did his mother even know she had a granddaughter by the Dominican whore? Her eyes turned into little slits just thinking about it. She stood up and looked out the window, she looked up into the sky.  
  
"What did I ever do to you?" she said out loud talking to God. She knew he wouldn't reply. But she asked anyways. Her baby was all grown up, soon she would go to college and become an independent woman like she would tell her she would become. Yeah she was a good mom, sometimes strict but it was for her own good. And now he suddenly wants to come and.and.She didn't even know what he wanted! How could she tell her that her father had come back suddenly.and that she was going to his school. She ran her hands through her short black hair.  
  
She looked exactly like her daughter, except an older version, much wiser with different eyes. Her hair was short and so was she, but she didn't look her age she looked younger. Sometimes people would mistake her and Aurora for sisters. She smiled a t the thought. Aurora had gotten her father's eyes, and much of his qualities, as much as she hated to admit it. But she was practically a splitting image of her mother. Teresa walked towards a picture of her and her daughter when she was a little girl. Caressing the face of her daughter with her fingertip he sat back down on the couch.  
  
'Aurora, Aurora, mija lo que te espera.' Teresa thought to herself. 'How can I tell you.how can I tell you that your father is.Zechs Marquise.'  
* * *  
Authors Note: Muahahahahahahha! And so the plot thickens! ^_^ I hope you all liked this chapter, I made it a bit longer this time, stayed tuned for what happens when we in da club "go go go go go shorty!" lol sorry ok ok I'll shut up, dream wit angels everyone. ^^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: GW is NOT mine neither are any of the characters in them. Also for future chapters I do not own any of the songs that will be included in this fan fiction. If any thing is of my own creation the title of the song or poem will be here and followed by a copy right sign (©).  
  
* * *  
  
Zechs stood next to his elegant desk, his hands neatly folded behind his back, staring out the window. His eyes distant looking out to the view of the sea.  
  
"She's my daughter..." he thought that girl, that beautiful girl was his and hers. He was dying to tell her, dying to hold her. Make up or so many years lost. She was almost 18 now. Looking by her qualifications she was an excellent student. She loved to read and to sing. Aurora looked like her mother. He saw a pride in her eyes for being who she was and what she was.  
  
God this was harder than he thought. He expected to tell her soon away but Teresa insisted on not telling her until the moment was right.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Teresa, hacia mucho tie-." He said calmly.  
  
"What do you want Zechs?" the woman on the other line said coldly cutting him off.  
  
"I...I'm calling because I wanted to know how you are." He said, he was surprised by her English.  
  
"After 18 years you want to know how I am? After all these years you want to suddenly know about me? I'm alive that's for sure. Listen I don't have ti-" She said her voice steady but he can sense the anger in he voice. He cut her off.  
  
"You won't deny me the right to know about our daughter."  
  
"No, MY daughter, you were never there to be her father." She said her voice rising.  
  
"She's ours, like it or not, it took two people to make her. You and me."  
  
"Listen you arrogant, son of bi-"she was about to insult him when there was a voice from behind asking something. There was pause for a moment. "Esta bien, come back at 8." There was a pause, he could hear someone asking a question. "With no one mi hija. Have fun."  
  
"Is that her?" he asked wishing he could jump through the phone and see his beloved child he never met.  
  
"Yes that's her, I don't want you near me, or her. I raised her these past 17 and somewhat years, I suffered, I was there having her all on my own! Taking care and raising a human being while the man that promised to marry me was getting married to someone else, no suddenly after she's all grown up you want to come back? That's not fair Zechs.." she said, how could he have the nerve to call after all these years.  
  
"Please, this just isn't about you and me this is about her, don't you think she wonder who her father is? Don't you think I have an opportunity, don't you think I can be forgiven? There was a reason why I didn't marry you..." he said trying to explain himself to her. She was so furious he could sense it in her voice, but wouldn't he have been too if he was in her shoes?  
  
"What, you couldn't detach yourself from your mother's umbilical cord get some balls and be with me?"  
  
"It was more complicated than that you know it."  
  
"Don't talk to me about complications, I had to sit here and be humiliated. You know what it was to be a woman, pregnant and abandoned?" Teresa's voice was starting to crack.  
  
"Listen, it's too late to make up for any of the errors in the past, this is why I'm calling, I want our daughter to come to my school. It's one of the best in the country. And from what know she can raise the expectations and more." He said his voice calm. "How much time do you need to think about it? Think of her future..."  
  
Teresa stayed silent in the other end of the line. Her dark brown eyes tinted with tears. The best school in America. This was the opportunity of a lifetime for Aurora. Not thinking twice over it she accepted.  
  
"What's in it for you?" she asked him.  
  
"That our daughter knows I am her father." He wasn't seeing her and he could swear she stiffened at the thought. "What have you told her about me?"  
  
"That you were a cowardly man that abandoned me."  
  
He shut his eyes at that one. "Can I tell her once I meet her?"  
  
"No! We must wait for the right time, when she is stable where she is living, when she'll have friends to be able to go to. If we do it when she's goes she'll hate both of us."  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
And that was that, they both decided to tell her that the school had found her for her great writing. And that she had a scholarship to pay for the dorms, books and such. Up to this day they've kept it a secret. Soon the secret would be out, and Aurora's reaction was very unknown.  
  
Zechs sighed. Why was fate the way it was? He once loved Teresa with all his heart but he had to marry Rose because she was pregnant with his baby. Or so she said, later she had lost the baby, and there they were, two people who didn't love each other stuck together. Rose was never able to have children again.  
  
Zechs wanted to leave a million times after Teresa but the millions times there was his mother and Rose to stop him, and if not those two women, there was the university he was attending to. After a while he didn't have the courage to call her. What for? She probably thought he had left. Ok he had to admit he HAD left her. But it wasn't because he wanted to. Maybe if she would have told him, he would have ran, no, flown over to the Dominican Republic and he would have married her. Or maybe...  
  
He sighed frustrated. "There's no point in thinking about what if's, it's time to look into the future." With that he stepped out of his office.  
  
* * *  
  
Aurora was lying in her bed with her head dangling off the side, her legs bent at the knees and her hands lying on her stomach. Her silky black hair was cascading all the way to the floor. So many thoughts were going around in her head. The school was so overwhelming, the people, what it had to offer, everything. It was wonderful. But she stilled missed her home, she missed her family and friends, damnit she even missed her bed. This was never going to be her home, this was New York, not Boston. Sure NYC had a lot to offer but she loved where she was born and raised.  
  
In some sort of way she also felt weird here. She was the only latina in the whole school! Was it a record or something? Maybe she was wrong, perhaps there was someone else here who was latín, but maybe she was just exaggerating.  
  
What's up with that Hilde character too? Ok she wasn't going to lie, not everyone liked her, she had her enemies here and there but Hilde was different I was like she was jealous or something. But jealous of what? Who?  
  
And God there was Duo, he was so...mysterious. Something about him caught her eye. She remembered the last time she felt that way. She got hurt. Aurora winced at the memory, that guy was such an ass for what he did. She gave him the best and he just left her for someone else. She sighed, was it wise to do what she thought was going to happen? No, she was NOT going out with Duo, besides she didn't know a lot about him. Maybe she should wait. Or not do anything at all.  
  
Yes, doing exactly nothing at all sounded so much safer, and better.  
  
If only she'd really do it. 


End file.
